


Masquerade

by Nelith



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, dark - Fandom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kath era sempre stata incuriosita dall'emporio, le sembrava solo un negozio dove vendevano erbe, cure e rimedi di ogni tipo; ma tutti i discorsi sentiti le facevano pensare a cose ben diverse.<br/>Tutti erano d’accordo su una cosa: non aveva importanza la richiesta, bastava solo avere abbastanza denaro o, in caso contrario, qualcosa da scambiare. Imure era ben disposta anche a chiedere favori in cambio di aiuti, per questo motivo non riceveva visite solo dalla nobiltà cittadina. Kath si era sempre chiesta se mai un giorno sarebbe entrare nell'emporio con una richiesta e poter parlare con Imure in persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'emporio di Imure

 

 

Tutti a Emonsy conoscevano l'emporio di Imure. Kath ne aveva sentito parlare fin da quando era piccola, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di entrarci. Temeva di soffermarsi troppo anche quando sbirciava dalla vetrata ingombra di tendaggi - da cui scorgeva parte gli scaffali stipati di barattoli e le erbe appese alle travi del soffitto messe ad essiccare - tutte le volte che vi passava davanti.

Quando qualcuno entrava o usciva dal negozio, l'aria circostante si tingeva del profumo delle spezie esotiche che vi erano vendute.

Kath ricordava bene i discorsi che facevano le amiche di sua madre sull'emporio quando si trovavano; la bottega di Imure era uno degli argomenti preferiti, passavano il loro tempo.

 

_«Ho sentito che preparano filtri d'amore»_ _ripeteva spesso Fidess, una delle amiche più strette di sua madre._

_«Io sapevo che potevi andare da lei per chiederle di liberarti di persone… indesiderate»_

_«Da quel che so io» si intromise un’altra «Possono anche procurarti oggetti introvabili o perduti»._

 

Questi erano i discorsi che era solita ascoltare da ragazzina. Molto spesso sentiva anche i nomi delle persone coinvolte, o meglio che si sospettavano avessero chiesto aiuto a Imure; dopotutto la proprietaria del negozio era famosa per la sua discrezione, ed era proprio per questo motivo che gli abitanti di Emonsy andavano da lei in cerca di aiuto e consiglio.

Kath era sempre stata incuriosita dall'emporio, le sembrava solo un negozio dove vendevano erbe, cure e rimedi di ogni tipo; ma tutti i discorsi sentiti le facevano pensare a cose ben diverse.

Tutti erano d’accordo su una cosa: non aveva importanza la richiesta, bastava solo avere abbastanza denaro o, in caso contrario, qualcosa da scambiare. Imure era ben disposta anche a chiedere favori in cambio di aiuti, per questo motivo non riceveva visite solo dalla nobiltà cittadina. Kath si era sempre chiesta se mai un giorno sarebbe entrare nell'emporio con una richiesta e poter parlare con Imure in persona.

 Adesso stava davanti alla porta persa tra i ricordi, mentre l'acqua continuava a scorrere sul suo mantello, impregnando il tessuto sempre più fradicio; il vento che soffiava gelido non sembrava neppure infastidirla. Sopra la sua testa l'insegna ondeggiava nel vento, cigolando e lanciando piccole gocce di pioggia ghiacciata sul selciato. Kath fissava la porta di legno lavorato con grande cura, ricco di dettagli intricati come se un enorme pianta rampicante crescesse su di esso, circondando il rombo di vetro che si affacciava verso l'interno. Un nuovo sospiro fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra, condensandosi in una piccola nuvola di vapore che si disperse in pochi istanti. Kath strinse i denti e con un impeto di coraggio afferrò la maniglia della porta e spinse.

La stanza era calda e accogliente, le piante aromatiche profumavano l'aria in modo molto più intenso di quando lo aveva sentito da fuori, negli anni passati. Osservò con attenzione gli scaffali; alcuni barattoli sembravano contenere piccoli rettili essiccati o parti di qualche animale. Fece qualche passo all'interno dell'emporio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, sentendo la curiosità crescere dentro di lei. Attorno ai suoi piedi si stava formando una pozza d'acqua gelida che imbrattava il legno del pavimento e il tappeto che stava calpestando, ma lei non se ne era accorta, era troppo impegnata a osservare il negozio. In un lato della stanza c'era una grande stufa a legna; in un primo momento desiderò avvicinarsi a essa per asciugarsi, poi la sua attenzione fu attirata da tutt’altra parte. Sul bancone c'era una bilancia a piatti e accanto ad esso un grande contenitore di vetro pieno di erbe e fiori essiccati, con infilato al suo interno un cucchiaio di metallo. Kath si avvicinò al contenitore e inspirò l'aroma del tè, lasciandosi condurre su prati fioriti illuminati da un caldo sole estivo.

I suoi sogni furono interrotti dal sibilo acuto del bollitore che fischiava in una stanza nascosta tra gli scaffali dietro al bancone, chiusa da un tendaggio porpora. La ragazza si riscosse dal suo torpore, iniziando a guardarsi attorno alla ricerca, se non della proprietaria, almeno di una commessa. Poco dopo una ragazzina spuntò da dietro una tenda, sorreggendo un vassoio contenete una teiera e due tazze.

«Mi chiedevo quanto tempo saresti stata sotto l'acqua» prese la quantità pesata di tè e lo mise nella teiera - ricollocando il peso usato in una scatolina di legno - poi richiuse il coperchio e sistemò le tazze sul bancone. «Togliti il mantello, mettilo vicino alla stufa» la ragazzina aveva lunghi capelli mossi completamente bianchi e gli occhi di un'inquietante sfumatura rossa. Kath eseguì l'ordine quasi senza rendersene conto, mentre la ragazzina prendeva una sedia e la spostava davanti al bancone per la sua ospite, dopo aver attaccato un cartello con la scritta "chiuso" alla finestrella di vetro sulla porta.

Kath la vide camminare scalza per l'emporio. Indossava solo dei larghi pantaloni scuri - che arrivavano di poco sotto il ginocchio - e una tunica bianca, coperta da una mantellina rossa allacciata sotto al collo con un fiocco. Kath la guardò muoversi con calma e andava a prendere uno straccio per asciugare le piccole pozze d'acqua sul pavimento.

«Chiedo scusa».

«Nessun problema, il tempo fuori non è certo dei migliori» disse rimettendo via lo straccio una volta finito di asciugare per terra «Comunque potevi evitare di stare sotto la pioggia per così tanto tempo; iniziavo a pensare che non saresti più entrata, alla fine mi sono messa a preparare l'acqua per il tè» si avvicinò a Kath quasi saltellando, squadrandola da capo a piedi, soffermandosi sui pantaloni aderenti calzati dentro gli stivali e la blusa doppio petto perfettamente allacciata con dei bottoni argentati. I capelli neri di Kath sembravano ancora più scuri per colpa della pioggia e aderivano raccolti in corti ciuffi alla testa e al viso. «Siediti. Tu sei?»

«Mi chiamo Kath Ver Motry» gli occhi della ragazzina si illuminarono per un secondo, poi si arrampicò sul suo sgabello e versò il tè.

«E cosa posso fare per l'ultima dei Ver Motry?» c’era come una nota allegra nella sua voce, ma Kath non vi prestò attenzione.

«Sai cos'è accaduto quindi?»

«Impossibile non saperlo, si è parlato molto della distruzione del casato Ver Motry nell'ultimo periodo». Kath osservò con attenzione la ragazzina; curiose orecchie appuntite adornate di orecchini, spuntavano dai capelli chiarissimi, iniziava a domandarsi _cosa_ fosse.

«Vorrei parlare con Imure» non aveva intenzione di perdere tempo in chiacchiere con una commessa, seppur così graziosa. La ragazza non sollevò neppure lo sguardo, si limitò a sorridere increspando le labbra rosate.

«Lo stai già facendo, io sono Imure» Kath sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Si aspettava una vecchia, non una ragazzina, in fondo era da quando era piccola che sentiva parlare di lei.

«Sei la figlia?»

«No. Sono Imure. Ci sono sempre stata io in quest'emporio»

«Non è possibile».

«Se da bambina, invece di stare fuori a osservare impaurita il negozio, fossi entrata mi avresti vista» gli occhi grigi di Kath sembrarono diventare ancora più grandi, in contrasto con la pelle del viso che impallidiva. «Bevi il tuo tè, non vorrei che collassi a causa del freddo» Kath eseguì per la seconda volta senza accorgersene; prese la tazza dipinta e vi si scaldò le mani con gioia. L'aroma delle erbe era di gran lunga migliore adesso che erano state immerse nell'acqua bollente. Soffiò con calma sulla tazza per farlo raffreddare poi ne bevve una piccola sorsata, sentendo il liquido rovente segnarle le labbra e la bocca, scendendo lungo la gola. Nonostante la temperatura elevata ne sentiva il bisogno, necessitava di un qualche calore. Imure la fissava, sorridendo tra sé, non aveva fretta il tempo non era un suo problema, non lo era mai stato.

Kath parve dimenticarsi della fretta che l'aveva condotta fino a quella bottega, la disperazione che l'aveva portata a fare quella scelta; ma aveva indagato a lungo da quando era tornata ad Emonsy un mese prima, ed era tempo di agire. Sorseggiava il suo tè con calma assaporandone l'aroma, lasciandosi cullare dal suo profumo intenso. Alla fine si rigirò la tazza di porcellana tra le dita, osservando i fiori disegnati che sembravano veri. Per un attimo le parve quasi di vedere muovere i petali di ciliegio sospinti dal vento, creare piccoli vortici sulla superficie di porcellana, ma non poteva essere vero. Appoggiò la tazza sul piattino e scosse la testa allontanando quella fantasia dalla sua mente.

«Sei veramente Imure?» la ragazza si limitò ad annuire servendosi un'altra tazza di tè e riempiendo anche quella della sua ospite. «Ho sentito dire che nel tuo emporio si può fare qualunque richiesta»

«Si può chiedere qualunque cosa se si è disposti a dare qualcosa in cambio».

«Devo avere una spada» Imure sollevò lo sguardo e aggrottò le sopracciglia bianche.

«Immagino che non si tratti di una spada normale o saresti andata da un armaiolo»

«Infatti. Si tratta di Biancheossa si trova...»

«Nella villa dei Ver Zenshor. Lo so» Imure appoggiò la sua tazzina sul bancone e scrutò con attenzione il volto della ragazza che si trovava davanti a lei. Il suo viso sembrava aver ripreso colore ma nei suoi occhi grigi c'era qualcosa di disperato. «Perché vuoi quell'arma?»

«È necessario?»

«Se vuoi il mio aiuto devo conoscere ogni cosa» Kath non sembrò molto contenta, ma non aveva molte possibilità di scelta; senza Imure non sarebbe riuscita a fare nulla.

«Mi serve per la mia vendetta. Devo uccidere Bazkel Ver Kaynn».

«Perché proprio Biancheossa?» appoggiò i gomiti sul bancone fissando la ragazza davanti a lei, la richiesta diventava sempre più interessante.

«Quella spada apparteneva alla mia famiglia e ci è stata rubata. Mi vendicherei due volte»

Imure avvicinò la tazza alla bocca per nascondere un sorriso «Sei sicura di poter rivendicare la proprietà di Biancheossa?»

«Sicurissima. Mio padre mi raccontava sempre di come i Ver Zenshor ci privarono della spada decenni addietro»

«Quindi io cosa dovrei fare?» Kath la guardò meravigliata, non si aspettava una domanda simile.

«A-aiutarmi a recuperare la spada».

«Cosa ci guadagno?» a questo Kath sapeva rispondere; prese un borsello dalla cintura e lo appoggiò sul bancone del negozio. Imure slegò il cordino di pelle e ne osservò il contenuto: numerosi pezzi d'oro erano punteggiati di monete d'argento e qualche pezzo di rame.

«Sono cento pezzi d'oro, cinquanta d'argento e un paio di decine di rame. È tutto ciò che possiedo». Imure richiuse il borsello ma, invece di tenerlo, lo restituì alla ragazza.

«No».

Kath era sconvolta, non se lo aspettava «Non ho altro ma posso procurarmeli a lavoro compiuto! Io...»

«Non voglio il tuo oro. Con trenta pezzi d'argento ti procureresti un'arma di tutto rispetto. Sei proprio sicura di volere Biancheossa?»

«Certo che la voglio! Appartiene al mio casato!»

«Allora mi pagherai in altro modo» Kath non poteva credere alle sue orecchie, non avrebbe dovuto usare il suo oro per pagarla.

«Come?»

«Mi procurerai alcune cose. Nella tenuta dei Ver Zenshor c'è un oggetto che desidero, visto che vai a rubare una spada potresti portare via anche qualcos'altro. E potresti portarmi anche il cuore di Bazkel Ver Kaynn dopo averlo eliminato»

«Il suo c-cuore?»

«Lo vuoi uccidere, no? Allora non ti sarà di impiccio portarmi il suo cuore, tanto da morto non gli servirà a nulla». Kath fece una smorfia disgustata ma annuì, era pronta a sporcarsi le mani, ma non si aspettava di dover anche mettersi a fare la macellaia; non aveva mai ucciso nessuno dopotutto. «Abbiamo un accordo quindi?» Kath annuì una seconda volta.

Imure scese dallo sgabello, sparendo dietro alla tenda da cui era arrivata con il vassoio; pochi minuti dopo era di ritorno con una pergamena, calamaio e una lunga penna nera dai riflessi rossicci. Intinse la penna nell'inchiostro rosso e iniziò a redigere il contratto, tracciando parole sottili ed eleganti. Una volta finito lo rilesse con attenzione poi - senza passarvi sopra nessun panno per asciugare l'inchiostro in eccesso - lo tese a Kath Ver Motry. La ragazza lo lesse con attenzione, studiando ogni parola usata da Imure. Una volta che fu certa che tutto andasse bene prese la penna, intinse la punta nell'inchiostro e firmò. Le sembrò di vedere le lettere diventare dorate per un attimo, ma probabilmente era colpa del fulmine che aveva appena squarciato il cielo all'esterno. L'illuminazione del negozio tramite alcune lampade ad olio e alcune candele sparse in giro, non era delle migliori e creavano strani giochi di luce e ombre. Imure riprese la penna e si accarezzò il naso con l'estremità morbida e vellutata.

_L'animale a cui apparteneva doveva essere molto grande._ Pensò Kath osservando l'oggetto tra le sue dita sottili. _Un avvoltoio? Mai sentito_ _di persone che usano le piume di un avvoltoio per scrivere. Ma una piuma varrà l'altra_.

«Perfetto. Torna qui tra tre giorni un paio d’ore prima del calare del sole e ti dirò come prendere Biancheossa da villa Zenshor» Kath annuì sorridente e, dopo aver ripreso il mantello ormai asciutto, uscì dall'emporio. Non si era aspettata una simile fortuna, credeva di dover sborsare fino all'ultimo centesimo di quello che le era rimasto, ma le era andata bene; Imure le aveva chiesto solo due cose e nessuna delle due le avrebbe richiesto un sacrificio di alcun genere. O almeno così pensava.

 

All'interno del negozio l’erborista armeggiava con il contratto. _L'ora infine è giunta. Era_ _da tanto che aspettavo questo momento; secoli di menzogne, inganni e stupidi giochi hanno finalmente dato i loro frutti_. Il contratto svanì con una piccola fiammata tra le sue mani e lei tornò ad occuparsi dei lavori che aveva da finire prima di dedicarsi al suo nuovo e ultimo contratto.


	2. Nebbia

Kath si presentò come da richiesta tre giorni dopo. Arrivò poche ore prima del tramonto, attraversando la nebbia grigia che avvolgeva Emonsy da un paio di giorni. Una sottile pioggerella si mescolava all'umidità dell'aria, rendendo l'atmosfera ancora più spettrale e silenziosa.

Dalla finestrella della porta filtrava una calda luce giallo-arancio; questa volta non attese fuori sotto l'acqua, entrò subito ritrovandosi avvolta dagli odori della bottega e da una risata fin troppo squillante. Kath guardò nella direzione del bancone vedendo una donna che dava le spalle alla porta e che rideva in modo fin troppo esagerato, mettendo nella borsa un schettino di erbe e alcune fiale. Ignorò la donna dirigendosi verso la stufa, ansiosa di togliersi il mantello anche se, quella risata e la pomposa acconciatura di quei capelli biondi, le era familiare. Rimase in disparte fino a quando la donna non si congedò, solo allora la riconobbe per Fidess Ver Ivase.

Imure accompagnò la nobildonna alla porta salutandola, poi appese il cartello "chiuso" alla finestrella di vetro.

«Vuoi un tè?»

«Volentieri» Imure si allontanò con il suo passo da folletto e sparì dietro la tenda, mentre Kath occupava la sedia usata fino a poco prima da Fidess. Poco dopo fece ritorno e prese uno dei contenitori di erbe che aveva dietro il bancone, dopo averli osservati tutti con la dovuta attenzione. Appoggiò il barattolo vicino alla bilancia a piatti e appoggiò su uno dei due piattini un piccolo peso di metallo, versando nell'altro una certa quantità di miscela. Kath non riuscì a resistere e prese il coperchio del contenitore per annusare l'infuso. Questa volta era molto speziato; riconobbe la cannella, i fiori garofano, cardamomo, forse un po' di pepe e molte altre spezie che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco.

Imure la guardò sorridente e la ragazza arrossì; sentendosi colta in fallo riappoggiò il coperchio sul bancone. Poco dopo il barattolo era stato richiuso e collocato sullo scaffale, nell'esatto momento in cui il bollitore iniziò a fischiare nella saletta posteriore.

Le tazze che portò questa volta erano di vetro opaco con piccoli disegni geometrici sfaccettati. L'acqua nella teiera si tinse di un rosso intenso non appena le erbe furono messe in infusione. Kath osservò l'acqua colorarsi attraverso il vetro, ipnotizzata da quei giochi di sfumature.

Alcuni minuti dopo Imure versò il liquido nelle due tazze e l'aria - già satura di profumi - si riempì anche dell'aroma speziato dell'infuso.

«Questa volta non sei rimasta fuori al freddo» Kath scosse la testa e respirò il profumo intenso del tè. «Sei sicura di quello che vuoi fare?»

«Sì».

«Allora potrai agire questa notte stessa. Bevi il tuo tè, poi ti dirò come fare».

 

Kath si trovava davanti una piccola ampolla che sembrava contenesse del fumo ma, quando la prese in mano e l'agitò tra le dita, vide che all'interno vi era uno strano liquido.

«Berrai quest'essenza quando sarai nel parco della fontana, davanti a villa Zenshor. Agirà nel tragitto tra la fontana e i cancelli. Non farti spaventare dalla sensazione strana che proverai, continua a camminare anche se non sentirai più il tuo corpo, la tua mente farà il resto».

«Cosa succederà?» chiese Kath titubante.

«Diventerai parte della nebbia, una foschia che sembrerà trasportata dal vento»

Kath la guardò incredula, ma le persone parlavano di lei come una strega se non addirittura come demone - anche se non ricordava dove avesse sentito definirla così - e non poteva che essere così, vista la sua apparente giovane età. Inspirò profondamente per scacciare l'insicurezza, doveva farlo. Nella sua testa una vocina le diceva di non farlo, ma cercava di zittirla «Come troverò la Biancheossa e come riuscirò a prenderla se sarò di nebbia?»

«La pozione ha una durata limitata. In quella forma vedrai senza difficoltà la stanza dove viene conservata la spada. Segui un bagliore rosso scuro, quasi nero; raggiunta quella luce troverai Biancheossa. Non ti preoccupare per la tua consistenza, prenderai la spada senza problemi».

La ragazza annuì e fece per alzarsi ma la mano di Imure la trattenne a sedere; quella mano piccola e delicata aveva la stessa forza di una morsa d'acciaio. «Non ancora Kath Ver Motry, appena il sole sarà tramontato. Questo è un incantesimo di oscurità, agirà quando il sole avrà abbandonato questo cielo» appena lasciò andare la presa, Kath si massaggiò il braccio intorpidito. In un primo momento maledì la sua stoltezza: a _cosa_ aveva chiesto aiuto? Poi allontanò per l'ennesima volta quella paura, il contratto era chiaro, non c'erano stati inganni.

«Devo restare qui fino al tramonto?»

«Sì, manca poco ormai» Imure prese un altro po' di tè, non aveva nessuna fretta.

«Cosa devo prenderti da villa Zenshor? E dove si trova?»

«Dovrebbe essere nella stanza di Navor Ver Zenshor, è un cammeo bianco con intarsiato un teschio dai lunghi denti affilati su una montatura di metallo brunito. Non avrai problemi a riconoscerlo. Si trova nella cassaforte» tese un foglietto rettangolare scritto in una lingua che Kath non aveva mai visto «Appoggialo tra l'ingranaggio della combinazione e la serratura, la aprirà lui. Troverai il cammeo in una scatolina bianca, prendi anche quella, potrai metterla in tasca senza difficoltà» Kath annuì, almeno non le aveva chiesto di uccidere anche qualche Ver Zenshor, non era mai stata sua intenzione eliminarlo. In lontananza il meccanismo dell'orologio iniziò a suonare, battendo sei rintocchi. Quando anche l'ultimo si disperse nell'aria della sera Imure annuì. «È ora di andare. Hai un’ora di tempo»

«Così poco?»

«Durante questo periodo non potrai essere sfiorata da nessuna arma, nulla potrà ferirti né bloccarti la strada. Potrai passare per le fessure delle porte e le serrature, da ogni crepa su un muro che dia sulla stanza successiva. Riconoscerai i percorsi, li vedrai, sono piccoli puntini luminosi. Tu avvicinati con l'intenzione di passare e il tuo corpo agirà di conseguenza, come per afferrare la spada. Sentirai il suo richiamo appena berrai la pozione e saprai esattamente dove andare. Sappi che è stata accuratamente nascosta, probabilmente, quando sarai ormai vicina, sparirà; guardati attorno con molta attenzione» Imure mise le tazze nel vassoio e si alzò «Un'ora è un tempo più che sufficiente per fare ciò che devi» poi sparì dietro alla tenda che separava la stanza posteriore.

Kath afferrò l'ampolla e uscì, immergendosi nell'aria fredda e umida della notte nebbiosa. Si mosse con calma, con il mantello che ondeggiava sinuoso alle sue spalle, non poteva mostrare la fretta che aveva.

Poche erano le persone che giravano a Emonsy, il clima non invogliava la gente a stare fuori dopo il tramonto, ma con l'arrivo del caldo sarebbe stato diverso; le strade si sarebbero riempite anche nelle ore più buie - illuminate dalle lampade a gas che adornavano le strade - i negozi sarebbero rimasti aperti per molto tempo, inondando le vie con i profumi delle loro merci. Il mercato dell'equinozio era sempre stato uno dei preferiti di Kath, era il periodo del risveglio dopo l'inverno, quando la città riprendeva vita. Il cielo notturno in quel periodo s’illuminava di bagliori colorati grazie ai fuochi d'artificio. Quando era piccola assisteva a quello spettacolo dal tetto della sua casa, nella parte sud orientale di Emonsy, ma con il passare del tempo era stata costretta a partecipare alle feste della nobiltà, osservando il cielo dai giardini o dalle verande delle ville, agghindata con lunghi e valorosi abiti dai colori vivaci. Detestava partecipare alle feste, i corsetti le impedivano di respirare e le ampie gonne le rendevano difficile camminare e muoversi come desiderava. Al contrario di sua sorella, Kath non era mai stata un'amante di quelle celebrazioni e appena ne aveva avuta l'occasione - giusto un anno prima - era andata nell'accademia militare di Mihran. Mentre percorreva il grigio ciottolato di pietra costellato di pozzanghere,  ricordò le urla di Firal, sua madre, non voleva che sua figlia entrasse nella guarnigione, aveva altri progetti per lei. Suo padre, invece non aveva obiettato facendo infuriare ancora di più la moglie. Kath sorrise, Agoth l'aveva sempre capita, ricacciò indietro le lacrime, adesso doveva occuparsi di della spada, poi di Bazkel Ver Kaynn e solo dopo avrebbe potuto dar libero sfogo alla disperazione, cercando i colpevoli di quel massacro.

Quando sollevò lo sguardo, vide che era arrivata in prossimità della fontana. Si avvicinò alla struttura e fece scorrere le mani sulla pietra levigata. Mentre girava attorno alla fontana intravide, con la coda dell'occhio, una piccola figura accovacciata, seminascosta tra due alberi che cercava di scaldarsi; se non fosse andata al coperto, magari davanti ad un fuoco, difficilmente sarebbe sopravvissuta alla notte. Kath scosse la testa e si tolse il mantello, lei aveva una casa a cui tornare. Si avvicinò con calma e le passò il mantello attorno alle spalle. La figura non aveva alzato lo sguardo neppure per un momento, Kath pensò che fosse ormai tardi e si allontanò con un sospiro. Aveva fatto solo pochi passi quando sentì uno sguardo pungente trafiggerle la schiena. Quando si voltò verso la figura era sparita, ma nella mente della ragazza era rimasta impressa una strana immagine: dal volto in ombra spiccavano solo due bagliori scarlatti, come piccole fiamme roventi. Ma lo strano individuo non c'era più, assieme al mantello di Kath. Scosse la testa per allontanare quell'immagine e la sensazione di pericolo che le aveva procurato.

 _Devo preoccuparmi solo di Biancheossa._ Davanti a lei, oltre il parco, si diramavano i vicoli della città e la strada principale da cui scorgeva cancello di villa Ver Zenshor, illuminato dalla luce fredda delle lampade a gas. Kath poteva vederlo attraverso la nebbia che si muoveva strisciando per terra; si sedette sul muretto di pietra della fontana e sfilò l'ampolla dalla tasca della giacca. Il liquido in essa contenuta sembrava emettere una strana luce opalescente. Inspirò profondamente e l'aria fredda e umida della notte le si riversò nei polmoni. Stappò l'ampolla e trangugiò il fluido.

Aveva una strana consistenza tra il liquido e l'impalpabile, come se avesse bevuto della nebbia. La fiala di vetro si dissolse tra le sue mani poco dopo che fu svuotata e Kath iniziò ad avanzare.

Dopo qualche passo iniziò a sentirsi diversa, più leggera e il vento sembrava quasi sospingerla, trasportandola verso il cancello. Due guardie stavano appostate all'ingresso avvolti nei loro mantelli bruni, cercando di scaldarsi; nelle loro mani stringevano le lance con impresso sulla punta lo stemma del casato Ver Zenshor. Kath voleva fermarsi, non pensava di poter superarle senza essere vista, avrebbe dovuto trovare un'altra strada ma, alle sue spalle, il vento sembrava pensarla in un altro modo e pochi secondi dopo si trovò davanti alle sbarre del cancello, tra le due guardie che si scambiavano commenti irritati sul turno di notte.

Kath li guardò entrambi ma nessuno dei due sembrò notarla; sorrise tra sé e poco dopo fu oltre il cancello. Il suo corpo attraversò le sbarre senza difficoltà, come se non esistessero.

Fu una strana sensazione, sentiva le sbarre e sentiva il suo corpo aggirarle come se fosse fluido. Per alcuni istanti rimase intontita da quella sensazione - che le provocò una leggera nausea -, ma si riscosse e tornò a concentrarsi sulla villa di mattoni davanti a lei. Quattro alte torri s'innalzavano dai punti cardinali della casa. Kath osservò l'edera rampicante che copriva una parete della villa, salendo verso una delle torri, aggirando la finestra dall'intelaiatura di metallo e salire verso il tetto.

Vide la torre est avvolta in una strana luce scura, quasi palpabile; non capiva se era il vento ad esserle favorevole o qualcosa nella torre la chiamava, ma si trovò ad essere sospinta verso essa.

 _Magari entrambe le cose._ Mentre si dirigeva verso la torre osserva la parete di mattoni, scorgendo piccoli fori luminosi sulla superficie. Fu tentata di fare come le aveva suggerito Imure, ma non voleva rischiare di entrare troppo distante dalla torre e farsi vedere da qualcuno. Sentì i passi di alcuni uomini muoversi verso di lei, le guardie pattugliavano il giardino.

 _Questo è strano. Perché tutta questa sorveglianza?_ Più che per abitudine che per vera necessità si acquattò dietro a dei cespugli per celarsi e li sentì parlottare.

«Per quanto tempo dovremmo continuare con questi turni?» chiese il primo.

«Fino a quando sarà necessario» il suo compagno rispondeva con sufficienza, doveva aver sentito quella domanda almeno qualche decina di volte.

«Secondo te cercheranno di attaccare anche noi come hanno fatto con i Ver Motry?»

«Meglio non correre rischi, non credi? E sai bene che Lord Navor è fissato con la sorveglianza» le voci si allontanarono lasciando sola Kath. La ragazza si voltò guardando furiosa i due uomini, avrebbe voluto eliminarli con il pugnale che aveva infilato nello stivale, solo per provocare scompiglio, ma non poteva rischiare di perdere altro tempo. Accelerò il passo e arrivò davanti alla torre; vide un piccolo foro cremisi - un colore che non aveva riscontrato nelle altre vie d’accesso e che, probabilmente, era causato dalla presenza della spada - sulla parete della villa e vi si spinse.

L'interno dell’edificio non era molto illuminato, pochi globi di vetro adornavano il soffitto, ma la luce che emettevano era tutt'altro che intensa. Tese le orecchie ma non sentì nessuno avvicinarsi, non aveva idea di come sarebbe potuta apparire agli occhi delle guardie all’interno; fuori le tenebre l’avevano protetta ma all’interno?

Si mosse furtiva, attratta dalla luce quasi nera che sembrava indicarle il cammino da seguire, pulsando sulle pareti adornate da quadri dalle cornici lavorate e sulla pavimentazione lucida. Fu costretta a entrare in una stanza, un'anticamera che immaginava l’avrebbe condotta a ciò che le interessava. Entrò in parte dalle fessure e in parte dalla serratura, quella sensazione non le piaceva, non era naturale e, in qualche modo, la disgustava. Le sembrava che il suo cuore fosse la cosa più rumorosa all'interno dell'edificio, ma non riusciva a calmarsi.

L'anticamera aveva un gigantesco tappeto che rappresentava la villa, con il giardino e le fontane; era una versione più antica dell'edificio, più piccola, con un giardino più spoglio e meno rigoglioso. In un angolo vi era raffigurata una strana entità avvolta dalle ombre; si poteva intravedere solo due furiosi occhi incandescenti, sembrava quasi cercare di avvicinarsi alla villa ma senza successo.

Kath vi fluttuò sopra senza difficoltà, non prestando troppa considerazione al disegno, osservando i divanetti di velluto verde scuro appoggiati alle pareti. Si stava avvicinando alla seconda porta quando, con la coda dell'occhio, vide che su una parete era appeso un grande specchio antico e notò il suo riflesso; la sagoma del suo corpo era indistinguibile, delineata a malapena nella bruma. Quando vide quell'immagine, o meglio quando non si vide, si sentì vacillare.

 _Nessun'esitazione_. Cercò di concentrarsi sull'ambiente, aveva seguito il pulsare ritmico della luce ma in quella stanza sembrava essere svanito. _Eppure deve essere da queste parti._ Si guardò attorno smarrita, aveva dato per scontato che fosse oltre la porta, ma adesso non ne era più convinta. Il tempo che aveva a disposizione era poco e ne aveva sprecato già molto.

Più si sforzava di non guardare lo specchio più vi si sentiva attratta, allora smise di lottare e si avvicinò vetro. Vide dei piccoli sbuffi di foschia muoversi attorno a lei, come piccoli tentacoli senza consistenza. Faceva di tutto per non guardare il suo riflesso e puntava lo sguardo negli angoli della superficie riflettente, come guidata dalla foschia.

Quando fu davanti allo specchio iniziò ad osservare la cornice: era di metallo brunito raffigurante piante rampicanti che si aggrovigliavano tra loro e qualche animale che sembrava sbucare dal folto della foresta. Notò, quasi per caso, una piccola scintilla di luce oscura proveniente da un lato dello specchio. Appena la mise a fuoco ricominciò a sentire il ritmico richiamo di Biancheossa. Fu più facile dei tentativi precedenti, il suo corpo attraversò la fessura riconoscendo i meccanismi della porta nascosta e aggirandoli in piccoli vortici di bruma, attratta dall’energia pulsante della spada.

Davanti a lei si apriva un corridoio buio da cui filtrava la misera luce della fessura e che non aiutava a migliorare la visibilità, ma Kath si accorse di non averne bisogno; davanti ai suoi occhi tutto era avvolto da uno strano bagliore iridescente bruno rossastro. Arrivò alla fine del corridoio in rapidi flutti di nebbia, superando il cancello in ferro battuto vide segni di graffi sul lucchetto e sui cardini, ma sembrava che non fosse stato divelto in nessun modo.

 _In molti devono aver tentato di entrare ma le difese devono essere stare più che valide._ Guardò i mattoni di pietra facendo scivolare sulla superficie una mano vaporosa. _Loro non devono aver avuto_ _l'aiuto di Imure. Chissà perché non hanno chiesto a lei_. Scrollò mentalmente le spalle. Le sembrava strano che qualcuno avesse provato a impadronirsene senza il suo aiuto. Proseguì il cammino, attirata dal richiamo della spada che si faceva sempre più intenso _Forse pensavano che il prezzo sarebbe stato troppo elevato._ Si trovò davanti ad una piccola sala circolare, priva di ogni abbellimento, sembrava quasi una cappella. Nel mezzo vi era un piedistallo di pietra su cui si arrampicava uno strano rampicante rosso. Sollevò lo sguardo verso l'alto, notando un particolare soffitto a cupola, sulla cui sommità si trovava un foro coperto di vetro; una finestrella da dove filtrava la luce delle ore diurne, quando il sole era allo zenit e probabilmente anche nelle ore notturne, quando la luna compiva il suo giro. In quel momento nulla risplendeva oltre quella finestra e la pianta sembrava essere morta tanto era rinsecchita. Kath vide che le radici dell'edera sorgevano dalla pietra come se fosse nata dalla roccia e non avesse bisogno di terriccio o acqua. Scrollò le spalle, non le interessava e avvicinò una mano fumosa all'elsa della spada che sporgeva dal groviglio di viticci. Qualcosa si opponeva, sembrava quasi che non le volesse permetterle di avvicinarsi all'elsa, ma la spada la stava chiamando e con un leggero sforzo sentì la barriera che la contrastava incrinarsi e frantumarsi. Sentiva l'energia della spada scorrere come fosse acqua tra le sue dita di foschia e, come aveva detto Imure, riusciva a toccarla senza difficoltà; inspirò profondamente, voleva contemplare l'arma che stringeva tra le mani, ma non aveva tempo da perdere. Spostò la mano dall’elsa alla lama, avvolta in uno strano bendaggio, e si girò verso l'uscita più in fretta che poteva.

 

Alle sue spalle la pianta che imprigionava Biancheossa fino a pochi istanti prima si sgretolò, lasciando per terra solo un mucchietto di polvere.

 

Tornò in fretta sui suoi passi ma, invece di uscire, si diresse verso la zona padronale della villa. Conosceva piuttosto bene casa Ver Zenshor, ricordava le feste a cui aveva partecipato, l’ultima solo un anno prima, e non ebbe difficoltà a trovare il percorso corretto.

Non incrociò nessuna guardia, sembrava che arrivasse quando loro avevano già svoltato l'angolo, sentiva solo le loro voci o i loro passi disperdersi nel corridoio.

Attraversò la sala dei ricevimenti deserta e buia. Mentre fluttuava veloce sul marmo chiaro, cercava di portare alla mente i ricordi delle vetrate illuminate dai lampioni, l'orchestra di archi che suonava sul palco e la pista da ballo piena di danzatori che indossavano abiti variopinti. Ricordò il rumore, la musica e le chiacchiere bisbigliate, le risate delle dame alla battuta del loro cavaliere. Aveva sempre odiato quella calca, ma adesso che attraversava l'ampia sala deserta la rimpiangeva. Il soffitto drappeggiato sembrava quasi una creatura fatta a brandelli, con pezzi di carne che penzolavano dalle ossa. _Da quando penso a certe cose?_ Scosse la testa, non era mai stata macabra, anche se aveva meditato con molta attenzione sulla vendetta nell’ultimo periodo, non si era mai soffermata sui dettagli più truculenti. La sua doveva essere una vendetta rapida.

Ritornando nei corridoi trovò la scala che conduceva agli alloggi dei nobili; la stanza di Navor Ver Zenshor ritrovava nei piani più alti, nella torre sud.

Nessuno intralciò il suo cammino, l'unica cosa strana, e che la metteva in apprensione, erano le immagini piene di sangue che le si affacciavano nella mente accompagnate dai rintocchi dell'orologio cittadino che scandiva una nuova ora.

 

La stanza di Navor Ver Zenshor era piuttosto sfarzosa; le pareti erano tappezzate di arazzi dove non vi erano mobili a coprirle. Vari divanetti e poltroncine erano stati sistemati o vicino alla libreria o verso le finestre. Kath si guardò intorno spaesata, non sapeva dove cercare. Inspirò profondamente un paio di volte poi chiuse gli occhi. Aveva bisogno di riflettere.

Una parete sembrava essere fatta di un materiale diverso, più solido.

 _Deve essere lì._ Si avvicinò al muro e scostò l'arazzo che lo ricopriva, rivelando una spessa lastra di metallo con tre sottili ruote dentellate da ruotare per inserire la combinazione. Kath armeggiò con una mano, dove ricordava di avere una tasca, ed estrasse il foglietto che le aveva dato Imure. Rimase sorpresa di sentire senza problemi il tessuto dei pantaloni, non era impalpabile come si era aspettata. _Forse è perché siamo fatti della stessa sostanza._ Scacciò dalla testa quei pensieri, non aveva tempo per riflettere sulla natura dell'incantesimo di Imure.

Ispezionò il bordo della lastra di metallo per capire dove si trovasse la serratura, poi vi avvicinò la piccola pergamena. Il foglio le scivolò tra le dita, come attratto dal meccanismo, e si attaccò alla cassaforte; nel giro di pochi attimi i simboli che erano stati tracciati su di esso iniziarono a liquefarsi, creando qualcosa di nuovo. Kath fu presa da un conato di vomito mentre osservava il disegno prendere forma, si voltò dando le spalle alla parete inginocchiandosi per terra, per cercare di recuperare l’autocontrollo. Qualcuno in lontananza sembrava ridacchiare, alzò lo sguardo per individuare l'autore della risata ma non vi era nessuno nella stanza. Lo scattare della serratura fece sparire anche la spiacevole sensazione che le stava rivoltando le viscere: aprì lo sportello della cassaforte e cercò la scatolina bianca. A una prima occhiata non trovò nulla ma, grazie alla sua nuova vista, individuò una piccola fessura sul fondo .Dopo un paio di tentativi riuscì ad aprire il nuovo scomparto; la scatolina bianca era lì, sembrava quasi che la stesse aspettando. La afferrò e la mise in tasca - dopo averla aperta per vedere il contenuto - poi chiuse lo sportello. Si era preparata per avere un nuovo attacco di nausea alla vista del sigillo ma era sparito, dissolto nell'aria proprio come era successo con la fiala.

Il suono di un corno riecheggiò nella quiete di villa Ver Zenshor, non sapeva se l'allarme era stato suonato per via della sua intrusione o a causa di qualcun altro ma non le interessava, ormai aveva finito. Fluttuò in fretta verso la finestra ed uscì dagli spiragli. L'aria fredda e umida della notte solleticò la sua pelle di nebbia. Dando retta solo al richiamo del vento si gettò dal balcone; si rese conto dell'altezza solo quando ormai non poteva più tornare indietro, non sarebbe mai riuscita a sopravvivere ad un balzo di quattro piani. Ma grazie alla sua nuova forma, scivolò senza alcuna difficoltà sulla superficie ruvida della parete, strisciando verso terra e giungendo al suolo sana e salva, producendo solo un piccolo sbuffo di nebbia.

 _Devo smettere di pensare a me come una creatura di carne e sangue._ Appena pensò quelle ultime parole altre immagini di morte si affollarono nella sua mente, lasciandola disgustata, facendole tornare la nausea. Si impose di rimettersi in piedi, allontanando quei pensieri.  

Alle sue spalle la villa iniziava a illuminarsi, molte luci filtrarono dalle finestre seguite da voci concitate. Non prestava attenzione a ciò che dicevano, non le interessava, doveva uscire da lì in fretta, prima che l'incantesimo svanisse e ormai mancava veramente poco.

Non si acquattò per terra quando arrivarono le guardie nella direzione opposta, passò direttamente tra loro. Uno dei soldati intravide una sagoma nella nebbia muoversi sospinta dal vento, si voltò per vedere meglio ma c'era solo la foschia; scosse la testa e accelerò il passo per raggiungere i suoi compagni, doveva esserselo immaginato.

 

Kath scivolò oltre il cancello senza aver incontrato nessuna difficoltà, la pozione di Imure era stata straordinaria. Aveva superato il parco con la fontana quando i suoi passi ripresero a ticchetta sul freddo selciato costellato di pozzanghere. Kath non si fermò, ignorò il senso di nausea che sembrava non volerla più abbandonare e corse veloce lungo la strada, stringendo Biancheossa attaccata alla cintura con una mano, mentre con l'altra si assicurava che la scatolina che desiderava la strega fosse al suo posto nella tasca e che non scivolasse fuori.

I capelli scuri si agitavano durante la corsa, nonostante fossero appesantiti dall'acqua che non aveva mai smesso di cadere gelida e sottile.

Riconobbe l'emporio di Imure quando era ancora lontano, una luce rossastra filtrava dalla finestra come a indicarle il cammino; non era l'unica abitazione illuminata, ma in qualche modo era quella che lei notava di più.

Entrò nella bottega chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, riuscendo a malapena ad arrivare al bancone e accasciandosi sulla sedia che aveva usato prima.

Dietro di lei la porta si chiuse con un "click" ma non ci fece caso, aveva appoggiato la fronte al legno scuro cercando di riprendere a respirare normalmente. Pochi istanti dopo sentì l'aroma dolce di uno degli infusi di Imure, la ragazza stava versando il liquido caldo nelle tazze di porcellana nera, sorridendo.

«Questo ti aiuterà a sistemare lo stomaco. Immagino non sia stata un'esperienza piacevole»

«Credo dipenda dal sigillo che mi hai dato» rispose Kath fissando la tazza fumante che le veniva offerta.

«No. È dipeso dalla condizione in cui versavi, eri più sensibile all'energia emanata dall'incantesimo, dopotutto è stato così anche per quella spada; l'hai trovata solo perché vedevi la sua energia». Imure sorrise innocente, mantenendo lo sguardo rivolto all'infuso verde; nel riflesso, sul liquido, qualcosa di ombroso si muoveva e rideva. «Hai il cammeo?» Kath annuì e sfilò la scatola dalla tasca, appoggiandola sul bancone, poi tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione al liquido dolce che sembrò farle passare l'intorpidimento.

Imure allungò una mano verso la scatola, le dita tremarono mentre sfiorava la bianca superficie liscia. L'afferrò portandola vicino al corpo poi l'aprì con estrema calma. Se Kath avesse sollevato lo sguardo verso la ragazza avrebbe potuto vedere un sorriso irto di zanne adornare il viso, demolendo quell'apparenza delicata, ma la ladra era stremata e non riusciva a sollevare lo sguardo dal bancone; la tazza si avvicinava in modo automatico alle sue labbra.

«Grazie, Kath Ver Motry». Imure chiuse la scatola sorridendole amichevole, come sempre.

«Credo che andrò a dormire» disse alzandosi e compiendo alcuni passi stentati verso la porta. Girò la chiave della serratura e fu travolta dall'aria gelida della notte.

«Dov'è il tuo mantello?» chiese quando vide Kath sulla soglia in procinto di uscire.

«L'ho perso» e sparì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

La porta si chiuse con uno scatto senza che Imure muovesse un dito, lasciò la scatola del cammeo aperta sul bancone e, con un cenno nella mano, fece spegnere la maggior parte delle luci, lasciando solo le cinque candele di un candeliere d'argento a illuminare la stanza. Imure si diresse nella stanza posteriore e tornò fuori con un mantello scuro; lo stese sul bancone avvicinando la tenue luce delle candele poi tornò sul retro per prendere ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

«Grazie mille Kath Ver Motry, sapevo che tu saresti stata perfetta» sibilò mentre iniziava a tracciare scuri segni rossi sul mantello. Il cammeo, poco distante da lei, sembrò prendere vita e il teschio inciso su di esso produsse una risata stridente che si propagò per la bottega, accompagnando la voce sommessa di Imure mentre proseguiva il rito.

***

Kath era distesa sul letto, non ricordava neppure come fosse arrivata nella sua stanza. Fece scivolare la mano sul materasso e sentì l'elsa di Biancheossa, doveva averla appoggiata lì prima di sdraiarsi. Si sedette sul letto rigirandosi la spada tra le mani; finalmente poteva guardarla anche se illuminata solo dalla debole luce della lampada a olio sul comodino. L'elsa era finemente lavorata con motivi sinuosi che sembravano aggrovigliarsi tra loro. Tra questi viticci di metallo intravide come piccole teste bianche - simili a maschere - che cercavano di uscire dal groviglio, senza successo. A Kath sembrò di sentire urla d'odio provenire da quegli esseri e distolse immediatamente lo sguardo.

«Sono troppo stanca, questa notte mi ha distrutta» si alzò a fatica dal letto e andò a sistemare la spada dentro l'armadio, ma non prima di aver osservato la lama piatta e incurvata. Rimase particolarmente sorpresa della sua forma, non se l’aspettava, suo padre non gliene aveva mai parlato. Passò una mano sulla lama, era lunga quanto un braccio e sembrava incurvarsi, allargandosi verso la punta, creando nella parte interna una strana escrescenza acuminata, mentre nella parte più vicina all’elsa era sottile. L’impugnatura non aveva alcun tipo di guardia e si piegava in senso contrario a quello della lama, come se volesse bilanciarla.

Avrebbe voluto togliere quello strano bendaggio che la ricopriva, ma era troppo stanca e qualcosa le suggeriva che non era ancora giunto il momento adatto. Tornò verso il letto e - dopo essersi tolta gli indumenti - si sistemò sotto le coperte, addormentandosi immediatamente.

 


	3. Maschere

La notte era stata tutt'altro che piacevole. Kath non aveva fatto altro che sognare artigli fatti di ombre che cercavano di afferrarla e trascinarla verso di loro. Come se questo non fosse stato sufficiente, urla silenziose avevano accompagnato la sua fuga nell’oscurità; vedeva volti deformi che la seguivano, urlando orride ma silenziose maledizioni, senza che lei riuscisse a scacciali in alcun modo.

Si era svegliata in un bagno di sudore tutt'altro che riposata. Fu costretta a rimanere a letto per un paio di giorni, senza mai riprendersi del tutto, riuscendo ad alzarsi a fatica solo per consumare i pasti e andare in bagno.

Elea, la proprietaria della casa in cui si era trasferita, la seconda sera le portò una teiera con una tazza e la appoggiò sul comodino.

«Sono andata alla bottega di Imure nel pomeriggio, le ho chiesto qualcosa per farti stare meglio e mi ha dato uno dei suoi infusi miracolosi». Kath la conosceva da sempre, era stata una delle cameriere della sua famiglia, si era allontanata solo pochi anni prima dopo essersi sposata, ma aveva sempre mantenuto i contatti con i Ver Motry. Quando Kath era tornata a Emonsy, dopo aver saputo ciò che era accaduto alla sua famiglia, aveva trovato Elea ad aspettarla alla stazione, offrendosi subito di ospitarla in casa sua. «Non dovresti uscire di notte, senza mantello e con questo freddo» la rimproverò la donna.

«Mi dispiace Elea, credo di averlo dimenticato da qualche parte» cercò di allontanare il ricordo di quello strano essere che sembrava essersi dissolto nel nulla, come se facesse parte delle stesse tenebre. «Quanto ti devo per l'infuso?» Elea la guardò offesa poi versò il liquido nella tazza.

«Non dire stupidaggini, non mi devi niente. È solo una manciata d'erbe»

«Sto approfittando fin troppo della tua ospitalità»

«Sciocchezze!» le pose la tazza sul piattino e Kath la accettò dopo essersi sistemata meglio sul letto, appoggiando la schiena alla testata di legno. «Sei stata male in questi giorni e non volevo disturbarti, ma adesso devo proprio dirtelo: hanno attaccato villa Ver Zenshor. L'hanno rasa al suolo»

La ragazza appoggiò il piattino sulle sue gambe e si voltò verso Elea «Attaccata?»

«Sì, intorno a mezzanotte» prese una sedia dal piccolo tavolo che si trovava nella stanza e l'avvicinò al letto «La villa è stata bruciata, tutti morti».

Per un momento le mani di Kath fremettero, ma non poteva essere stata colpa sua «Chi è stato?»

«Nessuno lo sa, ma da quel che ho sentito al mercato, sembra si sia trattato di una vendetta. È stato ritrovato uno strano simbolo sulla parete est, dicono che sia il marchio di qualcuno». La ragazza rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo fissando il liquido fumante.

«Nella villa dei miei non sono stati ritrovati simboli, vero?»

Elea scosse la testa «No. Agoth è stato ucciso da una lama, poi scoppiato l’incendio. Anche se si è propagato per tutto l’edificio e molte parti del tetto sono crollate, non ha fatto in tempo a distruggere ogni cosa. È bastato il fumo per uccidere gli abitanti. Per villa Zenshor è stato diverso, i suoi inquilini sono arsi vivi. Pensa che non sono riusciti in alcun modo a spegnere le fiamme, solo con l'arrivo dell'alba si sono estinte» fece una pausa osservando la città dalla finestra «Dicono che le urla degli abitanti abbiano risuonato per l'intera notte, come se non riuscissero a morire». Kath sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

«Credi che possa c'entrare Imure?» Elea scrollò le spalle, non lo sapeva «Cosa le faranno?»

«A Imure?» Kath annuì «Nulla. Molti sono caduti nel corso degli anni ma non è lei l'artefice dei massacri. Condanneresti un armaiolo solo perché la sua spada ha ucciso una persona? Ovviamente no, lo stesso vale per lei. Comunque non credo sia opera sua, Imure non ha mai usato mezzi così… appariscenti. In ogni caso tutti in città sono stati da lei per chiederle aiuto almeno una volta, non c'è famiglia che non l'abbia ingaggiata per qualcosa» rifletté per qualche istante, come se si fosse resa conto di aver detto qualcosa di inesatto «Forse solo i Ver Zenshor ora che ci penso»

«Non l'hanno mai interpellata?»

«Credo di no. Ricordo i discorsi che facevamo con i servitori nelle cucine durante le feste: gli appartenenti al casato Ver Zenshor non apprezzavano parlare di Imure, una di loro disse che solo chi non l'aveva mai contattata poteva lavorare per quel casato e nel contratto vietavano di recarsi nella sua bottega anche solo per acquistare delle erbe. Una cosa ridicola, tutti i servitori degli altri casati si burlavano di loro».

«Strano. Perché non andare da lei per chiedere aiuto se se ne ha la possibilità?»

Elea la fissò per qualche istante in silenzio «Le hai chiesto di aiutarti contro gli assassini della tua famiglia?» le mani di Kath tremarono quando udì quelle parole e per Elea fu una risposta sufficiente «Hai fatto bene. Avevo pensato di consigliartelo io non appena ti fossi ripresa dal lutto. Sai chi è stato?»

Kath annuì «Ho indagato da quando sono tornata a Emonsy, è stato Bazkel Ver Kaynn». Gli occhi di Elea scintillarono pieni di odio, tanto che la ragazza sentì l’impulso di allontanarsi da lei.

«Dovevo immaginarmelo. Quell'uomo detestava i Ver Motry. Se hai bisogno di soldi per pagare Imure sappi che puoi contare su di me, non so quanto potrò darti ma farò il possibile»

«Mi sono già accordata con lei, non vuole i miei soldi. Mi ha chiesto solo un paio di cose» Kath la guardò con attenzione e decise che poteva fidarsi, sapeva che quella donna non l’avrebbe mai tradita «Un cammeo e il cuore di Bazkel»

«Un pagamento strano ma, da quello che ho sentito dire in giro, ha chiesto cose peggiori. Dicono che una volta abbia chiesto una testa e non so bene quale osso; o era la lingua e del sangue di vergine?» scosse la testa e sorrise, alzandosi in piedi «Certe volte è inquietante quella ragazzina» Elea rimise la sedia a posto e si diresse verso l'uscita. «Rimettiti in forze, devi stare meglio se vuoi uccidere quel bastardo».

Kath fissò la porta chiusa per qualche tempo, non si aspettava un comportamento simile da Elea, l'aveva sempre vista come una persona pacifica, credeva non avrebbe mai apprezzato quello che aveva intenzione di fare. Non pensava neppure che fosse tanto morbosa nel elargire dettagli raccapriccianti. Si era sbagliata.

 

Passò qualche altro giorno a letto, ma l'infuso di Imure l'aveva fatta stare quasi subito meglio; gli incubi erano spariti, o meglio non li rammentava; ciò che restava era solo una vaga inquietudine e la sete do sangue. Dopo una settimana di inattività finemente uscì di casa, dirigendosi verso l'emporio.

 

Il negozio era pieno di gente, erano rari i giorni così affollati. Rimase in disparte per un po', osservando con finto interesse i barattoli di erbe e gli oggetti sparsi qua e là. Poco alla volta tutti i clienti furono serviti e uscirono soddisfatti con il loro sacchetto d'erbe o bacche o chissà cos'altro; Kath aveva prestato ben poca attenzione a ciò che era stato detto tra i clienti e Imure.

«Direi che ti sei rimessa» disse armeggiando con alcuni contenitori, dando le spalle alla ragazza.

«Penso che ci sia ancora qualcosa che non va, ma sto molto meglio. Quell'infuso è stato miracoloso» Imure sorrise, in uno dei barattoli di vetro si intravide un tenue bagliore rossastro, ma Kath era troppo impegnata a guardare un mazzolino di erbe essiccate appoggiato sul bancone per notarlo.

«Il potere di Biancheossa influisce molto sullo stato di chi la possiede, quando l'avrai usata ti sentirai molto meglio; ha sete, assecondala». Kath osservò quella strana ragazzina prendere le erbe essiccate e metterle in un contenitore pieno di uno strano liquido bruno, sigillarlo e poi portarlo nella sala posteriore.

«Hai sentito cos'è successo ai Ver Zenshor?» chiese non appena Imure tornò dietro al bancone.

«È un po' difficile non averlo sentito»

«È opera tua?»

«Non è mia abitudine dire di ciò che potrei aver fatto per dei clienti ad altri clienti. I miei contratti richiedono la massima discrezione» Kath arrossì e mormorò alcune scuse, abbassando la testa. «Sentiamo, sai già come muoverti per portare a termine il tuo piano?» la ragazza scosse la testa, era andata lì solo per ringraziarla, Imure aveva già portato a termine il suo incarico con lei, ora a Kath non restava che pagare “l’ultima rata”.

«Devo riflettere e soprattutto devo documentarmi meglio sui suoi movimenti»

«Tra un paio di giorni ci sarà una festa, la faranno anche se due casati sono stati annientati in tempi recenti; è un modo come un altro per cercare di mantenere una parvenza di normalità e tranquillità. Sarà un ballo in maschera se non sbaglio, avrai la possibilità di insinuarti a villa Ver Ivase in modo anonimo e incontrarti con Bazkel senza difficoltà». In un primo momento gli occhi di Kath si illuminarono entusiasti per quell’idea, poi si rese conto che una simile impresa non era possibile, a meno di non interpellare Imure per un nuovo contratto.

«Non ho un invito e confesso che non ho molta voglia di riprovare l'esperienza della foschia, in più devo ancora finire di pagarti» l’erborista sorrise e si abbassò sotto il bancone, sparendo alla vista. La la sentì armeggiare con dei contenitori, poi appoggiò una scatola di legno al tavolo.

«Ho io un invito, Fidess Ver Ivase me lo ha dato la settimana scorsa. Gliel'ho chiesto come pagamento. È rimasta molto sorpresa ma ha accettato con entusiasmo, quasi facendo i salti di gioia» Imure guardò la ragazza sventolandole davanti l'invito «Sarai la mia accompagnatrice. Ovviamente faremo in modo che nessuno possa riconoscerti, ma ad un ballo in maschera sarà piuttosto facile» Kath la fissò a bocca aperta.

«Progetti sempre tutto in modo così accurato?»

«È un mio vezzo, amo fare progetti a lunga scadenza; come in una partita a scacchi. Molto utile per il mio lavoro». Rimise l'invito nella scatola spostandola da una parte «Torna da me tra due giorni alle otto. Il ballo inizierà proprio a quell’ora, ma nessuno ci impone di arrivare puntuali; avremo tutto il tempo per prepararci»

«E con Biancheossa come faccio?»

«Nessuno a parte noi due e il casato Ver Zenshor sa della sua esistenza o quale sia la sua forma, la considereranno solo una strana spada esotica. Lasciale la lama coperta».

«Potrebbero averla mostrata a qualcuno...»

Imure scosse la testa «Non avrebbero mai fatto una cosa tanto stupida».

«E per quest’aiuto cosa ti devo?»

«Il cuore di Bazkel» Kath annuì, ringraziandola un'altra volta e dopo poco uscì dal negozio, lasciando l'erborista da sola.

 

_«Hai parlato troppo»_ sibilò una voce stridente che avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle a chiunque tranne che a Imure.

«Me ne sono accorta. Deve essere l'entusiasmo, ho aspettato così tanto… do per scontato che sia già mia» sfiorò il cammeo nascosto sotto il farsetto, ricevendo in cambio un sibilo soddisfatto.

_«Non sembra aver capito molto, quindi non ci saranno problemi; però cerca di non darle altre indizi»_ Imure sbuffò e allontanò la mano dal gioiello.

«Non ti ricordavo così apprensivo»

_«Perdonami se sono preoccupato, gradirei non farmi sigillare di nuovo e in più vorrei un corpo nuovo, sono stufo di stare dentro ad un gioiello! Io non sono come Biancheossa»_

«Tranquillo, lo so bene. A breve sarai libero, devi pazientare solo qualche giorno ancora» era bello poterlo sentire di nuovo dopo tutti quegli anni.

Iniziò a canticchiare allegra, mentre riordinava il negozio e poco dopo si unì a lei una seconda voce più stridula.

***

Fidess Ver Ivase adorava lo sfarzo e non solo per quanto riguardava il suo abbigliamento, le feste che si svolgevano nella sua villa erano da sempre le più maestose. Camminava tra gli invitati che si erano presentati tutti all'ora indicata dall'invito, tutti tranne una. Ma Fidess non ne era infastidita, tutt'altro, lei era stata la prima non solo a riuscire a invitare Imure, ma addirittura a farsi chiedere un invito! Aveva sperato che si facesse attendere per qualche tempo, in questo modo la sua entrata non sarebbe sfuggita a nessuno. Quando aveva sentito cosa desiderava in cambio della pozione per eliminare la cognata, aveva quasi saltato dalla gioia.

_Non mi ha solo dato il mezzo per togliere dai piedi quell'irritante sgualdrina, ma farà in modo di rendere questa festa più indimenticabile delle altre con la sua presenza. A Shuan Ver Kaynn verrà la gastrite quando la vedrà entrare nella stanza_.

Fidess si muoveva con eleganza nel suo abito da sera porpora; il corpetto metteva in risalto il seno generoso ed era adornato di ricami, mentre la gonna leggermente più chiara le scivolava morbida sui fianchi, per poi allargarsi appena alla base. I guanti di raso neri e la maschera di piume che le copriva la parte superiore del viso completava il tutto. Salutava entusiasta i suoi ospiti parlottando con tutti, beandosi dei complimenti per le decorazioni e gli arredi che aveva scelto. Globi di luce dai colori vivaci illuminavano l'ampio salone, creando bizzarri giochi di sfumature sui pavimenti, le pareti e i tendaggi. Anche gli invitati non erano esentati dalla strana cromia che quella luce creava, ritrovandosi con vestiti e capelli dalle sfumature più strane.

La torre dell'orologio stava battendo le nove, la musica del carillon si propagava per le vie di Emonsy, infiltrandosi anche nella villa dei Ver Ivase, seguita dai nove rintocchi della sera.  Allo scoccare dell'ultimo rintocco un servitore aprì la porta del salone annunciando l'ultima ospite e il suo accompagnatore.

«Lady Imure» il vocio che aveva permeato la sala assieme alla musica si interruppe di colpo e tutti i presenti si voltarono verso l'ingresso. Videro la piccola erborista affiancata da quello che sembrava essere una guardia in alta uniforme; anche se era solo un costume, Fidess ammise che faceva la sua figura. L'accompagnatore aveva una maschera di ceramica che gli ricopriva per intero il volto e dalla cui sommità scendevano ciuffi di capelli dai colori vivaci che gli arrivavano poco sotto le spalle. La giacca antracite arrivava alla cintura nella parte anteriore, mentre scendeva fino a metà polpaccio sul retro; i pantaloni bianchi erano calzati negli stivali di pelle nera perfettamente allacciati. A completare il tutto vi era la strana spada che teneva assicurata al fianco; nessuno dei presenti aveva mai visto un'arma dall'elsa tanto particolare, per non parlare dello strano modo in cui era stata coperta la lama ricurva; nessun fodero, solo qualche strana benda di tessuto grigiastro dall'aspetto antico.

Imure invece indossava una lunga tunica nera che strisciava sul pavimento e che non mostrava neppure la punta delle sue scarpe. Sul petto era appuntato un cammeo bianco, unica macchia di colore sull'abito. Kath lo aveva osservato per un po' quando glielo aveva visto indosso; non si ricordava l’espressione con cui era stato rappresentato il teschio, lo aveva guardato solo di sfuggita, ma non le sembrava che ghignasse. Il volto di Imure era coperto da una maschera di pizzo nero, ma non era possibile che passasse inosservata; tutti a Emonsy l'avrebbero riconosciuta con quei capelli bianchi e gli occhi rossicci, anche se quella sera quello sguardo sembrava più penetrante del solito.

Fecero alcuni passi all'interno del salone, accompagnate dal brusio degli invitati che erano rimasti come intontiti per qualche secondo ma, appena si furono ripresi, iniziarono a rivolgere la loro attenzione alternativamente prima a Shuan - la moglie di Bazkel - poi a Imure e al suo cavaliere.

Kath osservava la sala addobbata, le luci variopinte le stavano facendo tornare la nausea - che non se ne era mai andata via del tutto - impedendole di apprezzare appieno lo spettacolo. Le chiazze rosse che i globi luminosi producevano le ricordavano pozze di sangue ancora caldo che fluiva copioso da un corpo. Cercò di non scuotere la testa per scacciare l'immagine, o la maschera avrebbe potuto spostarsi; invece si concentrò su una macchia di luce azzurro-verde e ripensò al mare che aveva visto una sola volta alcuni anni prima. Riportò alla mente il suono della risacca e il vento salmastro che soffiava dal mare, le sembrò quasi di risentirne gli aromi.

Appena Imure s’incamminò verso Ver Ivase, Kath le andò dietro come fosse una vera guardia del corpo.

«Grazie per aver accettato la mia richiesta Fidess»

«È un vero piacere per me averti come mia ospite Imure, sono così felice che tu sia arrivata» la voce di Fidess sembrava melassa tanto era felice di vederla.

«Ti chiedo scusa per il ritardo, ma avevo alcune cose da finire» Ver Ivase la rassicurò poi volse lo sguardo dove sapeva avrebbe trovato Shuan Ver Kaynn; la nobildonna teneva un calice stretto tra le dita e il liquido dorato al suo interno vibrava, stava tremando.

_Spero le vengano le convulsioni_. Ridacchiò tra sé, poi invitò la sua ospite al tavolo dei rinfreschi.

«Posso sapere chi è il vostro accompagnatore?»

«Nessuno di importante, mi doveva un favore e le ho chiesto di farmi da cavaliere». Fidess sembrò drizzare le orecchie, quel "le" le fece osservare con più attenzione il cavaliere in questione. Notò in effetti che aveva un accenno di seno, ma doveva essere stato volutamente occultato.

«Un travestimento interessante. Dev'essere un grande onore per te accompagnare Imure» non era una domanda e Kath si limitò a risponderle con un mezzo inchino. Fidess iniziò a chiacchierare con voce squillante, udibile dai più vicini, con Imure, mentre Kath riuscì a dare un’occhiata alla folla, alla ricerca di Bazkel. Appena lo vide ricordò il discordo che aveva avuto poco prima con l'erborista.

 

_«Come posso riuscire ad attaccarlo durante un ballo affollato? È impossibile!» Imure non la guardava neppure, si limitava a fissare il suo riflesso nel tè rosso che stava sorseggiando._

_«L'importante è che non gli corri incontro con la spada sguainata. Non avere fretta, prima della fine della festa riuscirai ad avvicinarti abbastanza»._

_«Anche se dovessi riuscirci, poi cosa accadrebbe? Mi cattureranno e mi giustizieranno! Non voglio martirizzarmi. Preferirei aspettarlo in un vicolo buio, poi eliminarlo»_

_«Nessuno ti torcerà un capello, fidati di me»._

 

Kath non era riuscita a ribattere a quelle ultime parole e adesso era nella grande sala da ballo, ad aspettare il momento più adatto per compiere la sua vendetta.

Osservava i nobili avvicinarsi a Imure per porgerle i suoi saluti senza dire una sola parola. Fu sorpresa da sé stessa, non aveva mai avuto questo tipo di comportamento e sapeva che lei non correva alcun pericolo tra i nobili, data l'adorazione quasi morbosa che nutrivano per lei. Eppure restava lì, in allerta, immaginando le loro teste che rotolavano sul pavimento e la stanza ardere di un fuoco nero che non lasciava sopravvissuti. Quelle visioni di morte diventavano sempre più frequenti, come se qualcuno inserisse nella sua mente immagini sempre più dettagliate che, un po' alla volta, iniziavano a farle meno ribrezzo. Si rese conto che se non si opponeva e non cercava di scacciare quelle immagini, il mal di testa e la nausea diminuivano; proprio come le aveva detto Imure qualche giorno prima. Cercò per la seconda volta Bazkel nella sala - lui era tra i pochi che non si erano ancora avvicinati a Imure - e lasciò vagare la mente su quella scia di sangue; vide il suo torace aperto e stringeva tra le mani il cuore ancora pulsante e grondante di sangue. Chiuse gli occhi e assaporò quella sensazione accarezzando l'elsa della spada assicurata al suo fianco; ormai la sua mano era sempre a contatto con quello strano materiale simile al metallo, eppure caldo. Iniziava a dare sicurezza, come se fosse qualcosa di suo, come una parte del suo corpo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi incrociò lo sguardo cremisi di Imure che la osservava soddisfatta.

_Sa sempre più cose di quello che dice._ Una risata riecheggiò in lontananza nella sua mente, una risata stridente che sembrava collegata in qualche modo a Imure. _Ho l'impressione che mi sia sfuggito qualcosa._ La voce di Bazkel la riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si voltò verso di lui. Poco alla volta Ver Kaynn si era avvicinato sempre di più all'erborista e al gruppo che le si era formato attorno.

«Mai avrei pensato di vederti qui» nonostante superasse i cinquant'anni, Bazkel restava un uomo di bell'aspetto. I capelli, un tempo scuri, erano ormai completamente ingrigiti, ma questo sembrava solo renderlo in qualche modo più affascinante. Era un uomo alto dalla corporatura slanciata, che gli inverni trascorsi non avevano appesantito. Indossava un completo nero con alcune rifiniture scarlatte che riprendevano la cravatta e la maschera che gli celava il volto.

«Alla fine ho deciso anch'io di partecipare a una delle vostre famose feste» Imure aveva preso un calice di vino e lo stava sorseggiando con molta calma.

«Lo hai fatto per via del casato dei Ver Zenshor?» Imure aggrottò la fronte poi sorrise.

«Credi che un simile atto meriti festeggiamenti?»

L'uomo scrollò le spalle «Non mi sono mai piaciuti. Passavano il loro tempo a ritenersi superiori agli altri»

«Ma loro non erano superiori, vero? Non a te almeno» Bazkel scoppiò a ridere e la maggior parte dei presenti si allontanò di alcuni passi dai due. «Hai un cuore nero Bazkel Ver Kaynn»

«Ho sempre pensato che il nero sia un colore che mi si addica, un po' come il rosso» si fissarono a lungo negli occhi, Ver Kaynn fu il primo a distogliere lo sguardo. «Posso conferire con te in privato?»

«Certamente» Imure sorrise e si voltò verso Fidess «Possiamo andare da qualche parte per parlare?»

«La biblioteca. Uscite da quella porta - indicò un'uscita in fondo alla sala - poi entrate nella seconda a destra. Lì starete tranquilli» Imure ringraziò con inchino e fece un cenno a Kath prima di mettersi in cammino.

«Volevo parlare con te in privato» protestò il nobile.

«Non sono nel mio negozio, mi sento più al sicuro con una guardia del corpo. Starà a distanza d'orecchio, non preoccuparti» Bazkel non sembrava convinto ma non protestò oltre, era già stato fortunato a poter conferire con lei in privato.

Kath sentiva le mani che iniziavano a sudare, respirare sotto quella maschera diventava sempre più difficoltoso, ma si sforzò di mantenere un passo tranquillo senza mostrare ansia o fretta. Si rese conto che, se faceva vagare la mente verso immagini di morte e sangue, riusciva a respirare meglio, riusciva a calmarsi. E così fece.

 

Conosceva bene la biblioteca dei Ver Ivase, non era tra le più grandi e fornite della nobiltà di Emonsy, ma faceva la sua figura. Era una stanza quadrata piuttosto vasta, con le pareti tappezzate di librerie di legno chiaro. Al centro si trovavano un divano, un paio di poltrone e un tavolo con alcuni volumi aperti. Contrariamente alle altre stanze della villa, la biblioteca aveva un arredamento molto sobrio.

_Sicuramente non è una delle stanze che interessa di più a Fidess_ , pensò Kath osservandosi attorno.

Imure si allontanò con il nobile, mentre la ragazza rimase in disparte osservando alcuni scaffali della libreria, leggendo i titoli dei volumi rilegati in pelle.

«Di cosa vuoi parlarmi?»

«Chi ti ha pagato per eliminare i Ver Zenshor? Cos'hai voluto in cambio?» Imure rimase in silenzio per alcuni secondi poi scoppiò a ridere.

«Oh, Bazkel! Non hai ancora capito che io non rivelo mai il lavoro e la persona che me lo ha richiesto? E poi cosa ti fa pensare che qualcuno mi abbia ingaggiato per distruggere il casato Ver Zenshor? Vorrei ricordarti che non ho mai incendiato una villa, io». Kath ascoltava in silenzio, allibita; erano lontani da lei e stavano parlando a voce molto bassa, eppure poteva sentirli distintamente, come se le stessero accanto.

«È stato un incidente» rispose Ver Kaynn cercando di sviare un argomento.

«Un incidente? Se fosse caduta, per caso, una lampada ad olio durante una lite, non si sarebbe incendiata tutta la villa dei Ver Motry in quel modo e tanto rapidamente. Senza contare le stanze sprangate che hanno impedito la fuga degli inquilini, soffocandoli o lasciandoli in balia dei crolli» Bazkel sembrò sussultare, colpito nel vivo.

«Non so cosa sia successo... Non era mia intenzione...» Il tempo per Kath sembrò rallentare, la sua mano destra scese dall'impugnatura di Biancheossa, sfiorando il nodo di tessuto che imprigionava la lama della spada. Quello strano bendaggio scivolò per terra senza difficoltà, come disgregato,e la lama bianca rivide la luce dopo secoli di prigionia. Kath la sfilò dalla cintura e ne ammirò la lama intarsiata e capì il motivo di quel nome: una strana creatura scheletrica la adornava per l’intera lunghezza, assecondandone la forma ricurva. La prima cosa che Kath pensò appena la vide fu “demone” e ricordò anche chi l'avesse pronunciata riferendosi a Imure; era stato Navor Ver Zenshor durante una festa. Poi non pensò più nulla.

Senza neppure togliersi la maschera corse verso Ver Kaynn; l'uomo fissava il pavimento - senza vedere la ragazza che stava arrivando come una furia - borbottando parole che non sarebbero mai arrivare alle orecchie di Kath, assordate dal rumore frenetico del suo cuore che batteva come impazzito.

Imure sorrideva, sia per l'uomo disperato davanti a lei che per la ragazza alle sue spalle. Si spostò di lato in modo fluido, per permettere a Kath di colpire senza intralciarla.

«Addio Bazkel Ver Kaynn, è stato un piacere averti conosciuto» Bazkel sollevò lo sguardo, perplesso e si trovò a fissare una lama bianca puntata dritta alla sua testa. Cercò di spostarsi ma qualcosa sembrava vincolarlo al suolo senza lasciargli via di fuga. Biancheossa attraversò il suo cranio come se fosse fatto di burro, lasciandogli un ultimo pensiero inespresso negli occhi spenti: perché non l'ho sentito arrivare?

Kath estrasse la lama, il corpo non fece in tempo a cadere che la testa di Bazkel rotolò sul pavimento, lanciando schizzi di sangue sulla libreria e sull'assalitrice. Kath gli si inginocchiò accanto e con la punta della spada sfondò lo sterno; la lama non incontrava alcuna resistenza, scorreva e tagliava come se fosse stata immersa nell'acqua. Poco dopo la ragazza stringeva tra le mani il cuore ancora caldo di Bazkel tendendolo a Imure.

L’erborista fissava l'organo con le labbra serrate, cercando di trattenersi, ma alla fine la sua risata esplose. Una risata che era tutt'altro che squillante e gentile. Si strappò la maschera dal volto buttandola sul corpo dell'uomo, continuando a ridere senza freni, mentre un rombo iniziava a riecheggiare dalle profondità della terra. Imure si inginocchiò accanto al corpo e appuntò il cammeo nel cranio di Bazkel, finalmente era libera.

 

Sulla città di Emonsy le stelle che punteggiavano il cielo notturno sparirono, non come se fossero state coperte dalle nuvole, ma inghiottite da un’oscurità che non lasciava alcuno spazio alla luce.

 

 


	4. Epilogo

Fidess era uscita nel giardino insieme a molti altri nobili, preoccupata per il rumore che avevano sentito. Le luci della città apparivano fioche, come se una coltre di oscurità liquida avesse avvolto ogni cosa e, più il tempo passava, più la loro luce svaniva.

«Che cosa sta succedendo?» urlò una voce terrorizzata da qualche parte tra gli invitati, ma nessuno sapeva rispondere.

Tornarono all'interno della villa sempre più preoccupati e Seph Ver Ivase chiamò le guardie e fece sorvegliare le vie d'accesso esterne.

«Dobbiamo chiedere a Imure, lei potrà sicuramente aiutarci» tutti annuirono alle parole di Fidess, il silenzio era tale che ogni persona presente nella sala aveva udito la sua voce.

«Cosa vorresti chiedermi Fidess?» Imure sbucò dalla porta in cui si era ritirata poco tempo prima in compagnia di Bazkel, ma era sola, neppure il suo cavaliere l'accompagnava.

«Cosa sta succedendo?» Imure si avvicinò ad un tavolo e prese un calice di vino iniziando a sorseggiarlo con tranquillità.

«L'Oscurità sta inghiottendo Emonsy. La città sta per essere... come potrei dire? Trasferita. Ci stiamo spostando su un altro piano d'esistenza, quello da cui provengo io» Imure sorrise «Era da così tanto tempo che non tornavo a casa e tutto per colpa di quel dannato Asler Ver Zenshor!» il bicchiere che stringeva tra le dita andò in frantumi e il liquido violaceo le sporcò la mano, ma lei non ci fece caso «Sai Fidess, mi ha sconfitto lui, sigillandomi qui, privandomi dei miei compagni: Maas e Biancheossa. Rendendomi praticamente impotente. Ho atteso molto a lungo per riuscire a recuperarli, purtroppo l'accesso alla villa mi era negato, ma grazie a tutti voi sono riuscita nel mio intento. I vostri piccoli e stupidi giochi di potere non hanno fatto altro che avvicinarmi sempre un po' di più alla villa e poi, qualche settimana fa è arrivata _lei_ ed io ora sono libera» li guardò tutti, uno dopo l'altro poi si voltò verso la porta da cui era uscita «Ti piace il tuo nuovo corpo Maas?»

«Non c'è male, ma è un po' piccolo, vorrei qualche osso in più» quando il proprietario di quella voce stridente fece la sua comparsa, i nobili di Emonsy arretrarono spaventati. Sembrava uno scheletro umano ma le ossa del suo corpo erano deformate, rendendolo più grande e in qualche modo più grosso. La bocca era irta di zanne acuminate e in qualche modo era percepibile il cambiamento di espressione nonostante l'assenza di tessuti; le placche ossee sembravano cambiare forma, mentre la creatura muoveva gli arti valutandone la mobilità.

«Se ne vuoi altre allora prendile» la creatura sorrise a quelle parole e con un ruggito si lanciò su uno dei nobili, affondandogli gli artigli nella carne, strappando le ossa per aggiungerle al suo corpo. «Vieni Kath, lasciamolo giocare, noi invece andiamo a fare un giro in città. Manco dal mio regno da così tanto tempo che bisognerà ristabilire l'ordine. I demoni sanno essere piuttosto irritanti. Ti va di darmi una mano?» Kath entrò nella sala indossando ancora la maschera di porcellana, ignorò le urla dei nobili che venivano massacrati e si diresse accanto alla sua padrona.

«Sì, mia signora» la maschera era diventata parte di lei, le parole uscivano da quelle labbra bianche come se fossero state il suo vero volto.

«Ti piace la spada?» Kath annuì «Sapevo che vi sareste trovate bene assieme. Vieni, andiamo al negozio. Ho conservato il mantello che mi hai dato quella sera» Imure saltellava nella sala guardando sorridente la sua compagna «L'ho incantato a dovere, vedrai ti piacerà. Più questi sciocchi venivano a chiedermi aiuto più i miei poteri tornavano. Ma erano tutti corrotti, non sarebbero andati bene per Biancheossa, lei non è come Maas. Poi sei arrivata tu, pura e innocente ma desiderosa di vendetta e non aveva mai versato una sola goccia di sangue! Allora ho capito che il tempo era finalmente giunto, finalmente sarei tornata a casa» le afferrò una mano e la trascinò con maggior vigore verso l'uscita. Nessuno osava mettersi sul suo cammino.

Uscirono per strada, sopra di loro il cielo era nero ma in qualche modo si potevano distinguere strane creature alate che si muovevano spora la città, stridendo e urlando. Imure guardò prima il cielo poi le strade in cui riecheggiavano grida e implorazioni d'aiuto, infine sospirò.

«Che bello essere a casa».

  
 


End file.
